


what you want

by third



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/third/pseuds/third
Summary: The point is, Jeonghan broke it off with Seungcheol. So Jeonghan isn’t sure why he walks up to Seungcheol when he sees him chatting with someone at the bar, a quiet fury bubbling in his chest.





	what you want

**Author's Note:**

> content notes: jeonghan starts to feel uncomfortable in the middle of sex. they stop, but this is just a heads up.

It shouldn’t be a surprise when Jeonghan turns from where he’s dancing with Seokmin to see Seungcheol at the bar, talking to someone he doesn’t know. 

There are only a few clubs in this area that are decent enough, and this is the only club that has discounts on Friday nights. Still, it’s a bit of a shock to him, especially when Jeonghan notices the way that Seungcheol is talking to the guy. He’s chatting him up for sure, smile soft and inviting. 

Jeonghan was the one who broke it off with Seungcheol. Jeonghan isn’t sure how it happened, how the two of them constantly ended up in each other’s beds, but he knew when he wanted it to end. The point is—Jeonghan was the one to break it off, so he isn’t sure why he goes up to the two of them, leaving Seokmin to dance alone. He doesn’t like the quiet fury bubbling in his chest either. 

“What are you doing here?” Jeonghan says, when he reaches them, pulling the drink out of Seungcheol’s hand and taking a sip. He smiles at the stranger who immediately slinks back under his attention. _Weak._ Seungcheol stares at him like he isn’t sure what to do with him. Jeonghan doesn’t like it, so he moves in closer, quieter than before but loud enough that the stranger can still hear him. “And more importantly, are you going to take me home again?”

 

 

They get to Seungcheol’s apartment, and before the door is fully closed behind him, Jeonghan is pushed against the wall of the hallway.

Seungcheol’s mouth is against his, rough and demanding, and Jeonghan can’t help but lean into it, giving back twice as much.

“Is this what you wanted?” Seungcheol asks, biting a mark on Jeonghan’s neck. He’ll have to wear a scarf to cover it, and Jisoo will probably give him so much shit for it, but Jeonghan just tilts his head to allow Seungcheol better access. Seungcheol’s thigh is between Jeonghan’s legs, and he grinds into it, eager for friction. He can feel Seungcheol, hot and hard, against his hip. 

“Yeah,” Jeonghan says. “I need more.”

“Look at you,” Seungcheol says, licking the pain away on Jeonghan’s neck. “Hardly even touched you and you’re already like this.”

He pushes Jeonghan onto the table by the door, not before sliding the few papers on top of it onto the floor. 

 

_(The first time that Jeonghan went to Seungcheol’s apartment, he had nearly tripped over the table. They were wrapped up in each other, trying to walk into the apartment but not wanting to let go of each other._

_“Why do you even have that?” Jeonghan had laughed, in between kisses. He smiled as he felt Seungcheol press kisses against his neck._

_“It’s for mail and stuff,” Seungcheol had said, smiling. “Don’t tease me.”)_

 

The table is hard against Jeonghan’s stomach but the feeling is forgotten when he feels Seungcheol press against his ass. Even through the layers of clothes, Jeonghan can feel how hard Seungcheol is. He presses back, right as Seungcheol grinds against him. A moment later, there are hands against the waistband of his jeans, and his jeans and underwear are both pulled down in one go. 

“Fuck,” Jeonghan says, when Seungcheol roughly grabs one of Jeonghan’s ass cheeks, spreading until Jeonghan can feel the cool air against his rim. He hears Seungcheol undoing his own pants too and when he looks back, Seungcheol is pouring a small packet of lube onto his fingers, warming it up. Jeonghan raises his eyebrows. “Prepared, were you?”

Seungcheol shrugs. “It came in handy now, didn’t it,” he replies. “I don’t think you have much say on whether I’m prepared or not anymore, anyway.”

The first press of Seungcheol’s finger against Jeonghan’s hole is familiar and Jeonghan relaxes against it. Seungcheol is rough, fucking his finger into Jeonghan quickly before inserting the second one. He isn’t usually, but Jeonghan guesses he has a lot of anger pent up. 

 

_(The first time they had sex, Seungcheol was the opposite._

_“Is this okay?” Seungcheol asked, rubbing his finger softly against the outside of Jeonghan’s hole, not even pressing in._

_“Yes,” Jeonghan repeated for the third time. “Now hurry up and get your finger in me.”)_

 

Seungcheol’s cock is as thick as Jeonghan remembers it, but the burn he feels as Seungcheol slides in is amazing. He reaches down to touch his own cock but Seungcheol grabs it and holds it against his back. “No touching,” he says.

Jeonghan’s about to protest but then Seungcheol fucks into him, hard and deep, and his complaint is lost in his moan. He rests his head on the table, pushing his ass back against Seungcheol to meet his thrusts. When he looks back, Seungcheol isn’t even looking at him, instead watching as his cock slips in and out of Jeonghan’s hole.

It’s hot, and Jeonghan is totally into it, until in the next moment when he’s not. Somehow, in a split second of the moment, the sounds of Seungcheol’s hips slapping against Jeonghan’s ass become too loud in the room. Jeonghan remembers that he hates this position, and hates not being able to see Seungcheol’s face. He feels a bit like an object, the fact that he basically entered Seungcheol’s apartment and then was fucked straight away unsettling something in his stomach. He quietens, his hands curling into fists, planning to ride it out until Seungcheol’s done. 

Except, Seungcheol notices, like he always does when Jeonghan is upset. 

It’s less than a minute later when Seungcheol stops moving and pulls out. “What’s wrong?” Seungcheol asks, the anger in his voice lost to concern. When Seungcheol turns Jeonghan around and pulls him tight against his chest, Jeonghan realises he was shivering. There’s a quiet fear on Seungcheol’s face, any tension from the club all but dissipated. “Hey, it’s okay,” Seungcheol says, softly, hugging Jeonghan tighter. Jeonghan leans his head against Seungcheol’s shoulder, breathing deep breaths.

They stay there for a moment longer, before Seungcheol says, “Let’s go to the bed,” and then carries Jeonghan’s weight as they walk to Seungcheol’s room. Jeonghan lets himself be manhandled. He isn’t sure why he feels so weak. 

When Seungcheol lays Jeonghan on the bed and fixes him under the covers, Jeonghan notices that Seungcheol is still half hard. “Do you need help?” Jeonghan offers, but Seungcheol just shakes his head. 

“It’s fine,” Seungcheol says. “It’ll go away. How are you?”

“I think I’m fine,” Jeonghan says, laughing shakily. “I don’t know what happened.”

Seungcheol just nods, but Jeonghan can still see the worry on his face. “I’ll get you a glass of water.”

There’s something unsettling thinking about Seungcheol leaving him, and Jeonghan’s hand reaches out to stop Seungcheol before he even realises. “Can you stay?”

There’s a moment of hesitation before Seungcheol nods, sliding into the bed next to Jeonghan. Jeonghan rolls onto his side and Seungcheol fits into the space behind him.

 

_(The last time that they were like this, Jeonghan woke up in the middle of the night to find Seungcheol clinging to his back. His grip was vice tight, and Jeonghan struggled as he tried to get up to go to the toilet._

_“Seungcheolie,” Jeonghan whispered. “You need to let me go.”_

_Seungcheol grumbled in his sleep, before tightening his arms around Jeonghan’s waist. “No,” he said, but he let Jeonghan go anyway._

_When Jeonghan came back, Seungcheol immediately wrapped himself around Jeonghan again. Jeonghan laughed. “What am I going to do with you?” Jeonghan said._

_“Shh, it’s sleeping time,” Seungcheol said, and in his sleep-induced haze whispered, “Good night, I love you.”_

_Jeonghan had frozen in Seungcheol’s arms, but Seungcheol had already fallen back asleep. Their relationship was supposed to be casual, but this, this was not. Neither was Jeonghan’s realisation that if Seungcheol had asked him, Jeonghan probably would’ve said ‘I love you’ back, and nothing was scarier than that.)_

 

“Is this okay?” Seungcheol asks, and when Jeonghan nods, he wraps his arms against Jeonghan and presses his forehead against the back of Jeonghan’s neck. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“No,” Jeonghan says, “it’s fine. I was into it, I promise.”

“Just not at the end.”

“No,” Jeonghan admits. “Not at the end.”

“I’m sorry,” Seungcheol says again. Jeonghan just holds one of Seungcheol’s hands around his waist and squeezes tight.

“Go to sleep,” he says.

There’s a moment of silence where Jeonghan thinks that Seungcheol has fallen asleep, but then he feels a soft press of lips against the skin of his shoulder. “I don’t know what you want from me,” Seungcheol whispers into the silent room. 

Jeonghan doesn’t know what he wants either, a push and pull in his heart so violent, so he stays quiet until Seungcheol finally goes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and kudos are love ♡


End file.
